narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rennie Deremoinai
Rennie is a 10 year old Chhunin. He graduated as a genin at the age of 9. He is known as the weakest of his team and the underdog of the leaf. He is still very much alive but has had plenty of near death experiences. Rennie has a Deremoinai ability known as the demon gates. This ability is like the 8 gates but more destructive annd reckless. Rennie is afraid to use this power. Physical Appearance Rennie. Is quite tall for his age and is 130cm in height. He wears a black hoodie. To match the hoodie he wears long black trousers with a belt buckle. Rennie wears black shoes. Most of the time Rennie carries two swords on his back. He has medium spiky black hair that dips aswell as sticks out. However over the years he has let his hair grown. He also has blue eyes that glow in the night. His nose is average size and his mouth is not to big and not to small. Personality As a young boy Rennie is a very sarcastic and care free person. However, he became very serious when his father was killed. Rennie went to root to kill of whatever emotions he had left and succeded in this. He is now very defensive and very suspicious. He drew his Kunai to his best friend Eli because he thought he was an enemy spy. Rennie has always loved to be alone but does like it when Eli gives him company. Abilitys Rennie's chakra nature is lightning. His kekkai genkai is storm release.He can use various lightning moves including Raikiri. He is also very good with his swords and weapons. Using various shurikens and even a demon ind shuriken. Rennie can fight with hand to hand combat but lacks in genjustu and often struggles to break out of it. He has been working on his Genjustu ever since. Rennie is very fast and has strength to match his speed. However, he lacks battle intelligence and rushes in to attack to quickly. Story/Arcs Early life. From birth to the age of 8, Rennie lived with his father. His mother had died during birth. However, Rennie's life continued as normal. He would train with his Dad. Go to acedemy with his teamates and have a good chow down every evening. One day Rennie's father went on a secret mission and told Rennie to stay at home. Rennie ignored this and went after his father. His father was ambushed bya bunch of Kumo nin and was killed in mere seconds. Rennie saw this and went into a deep rage. He activated the first Demon Gate known as greed and killed them all with his bare hands. One nin was still alive and tried to attack Rennie with a Fire ball justu, Rennie then used Storm Release: Thunder Clap to block the justu and stabbed him with his bare hands. Rouge Strike After graduating from the academy Rennie and the others went on loads of missions. His toughest mission was chaos gang. Rennie and his teamates had to battle countless rogue ninja. However, they manged to pull through and Rennie losed the tunnel with lightning release thunderclap. Chunin exams '''Part 1- '''Rennie was in terrible shape and his teamates Conner Sarutobi and Immited Senju had to cover for him and protect him. However all 3 still went through to the preliminaries. '''Part 2- '''During the premiliminaries Rennie watched his teamates lose to team Uchiha. Luckily, Rennie had to fight a ninja called Natsu. It was not anything serious. Rennie used Feedback on multiple occasions to make Natsu's water hydroelectric thus shocking Natsu. In the end Rennie grabbed Natsu and used iron claw making Natsu submit. Rennie went through to the final rounds. '''Part 3- '''In the first stage of the final rounds Rennie was matched against another water user known as Sarina Karunoi. She put up a better fight than Natsu landing critical water moves and cutting him several times with her katana. Rennie countered with his Nubari and the fight turned into a sword fight. With both almostout of charkra the last move would surely be the key to victori. Rennie kicked Sarina into a wall and grabbed her by the throat. He channeld lightning charkra into her disrupting her charkra. Sarina told Rennie he was good, to which Rennie responed with an "I know". He then lifted Sabina into the air and performed te devestating move known as Liger Bomb. Rennie won the match and he won his Chunin exams final! Rennie and Shizaku Uchiha were the only two who graduated as Chunin. Stats Missions }} Anbu Rennie.jpg|Anbu Rennie (future pic) Rennie P 2.jpg|Chunin Rennie Category:Ninja Category:User Character Category:Chunin